For the first time a low vision telescope will be molded integral with the ophthalmic spectacle lens to achieve an order of magnitude less in cost. No previous designs have used aspheric curves to reduce aberrations nor plastic casting technology to produce a unit integral with the spectacle lens. A one piece solid design and a two piece design (to improve color correction and give focussing options) have both been successfully developed. These two designs have been protyped, mounted, and tested in Phase I. Fields of view, optical quality, patient acceptance, and cost basis have all been evaluated with exceptionally good results. These lenticular units look like a typical bifocal, will be in 2.2 to 3.0 powers and cab be used both or reading and a distance telescope-all for the price of a regular pair of ophthalmic glasses. The carrier ophthalmic lens can have the patient's prescription put in. In Phase II these improved designs will be made with aspheric molds and then molded integral with the spectacle lens to prove the tremendous cost benefits to low vision patients.